Fail Safe
by HisLight.InMe
Summary: A woman from an alternate timeline comes looking for help, but is shocked to find drastic differences between her world and the world of our heroes. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Fail Safe **

**Prologue **

Sylar tightened his telepathic grip on Alicia's throat, pinning her to the wall. His index finger pointed at her forehead, ready to slice through her skin.

"Tell me what it means," Sylar said, his voice becoming a growl.

Alicia didn't answer, but looked to Peter lying motionless on the floor. Her gun lay inches from him.

Sylar's eyes followed hers. "Is it him? Do you love him?" he spat the words at her in a mocking way, his invisible fingers digging in deeper.

Alicia reached out her mind and asked the gun to move up. It flew through the air and floated at the base of Sylar's skull. She blinked and the gun cocked.

"Oh no you don't," Sylar said, smiling at her, his white teeth flashing. He flicked his wrist and suddenly the gun was in his hand; he smashed it onto her forehead. Tears started to steam down Alicia's face.

"Just kill me," she whispered.

Sylar's eyes widened, a confused look coming over his face. "Not until you tell me…Tell me!" he yelled. "Why is your heart beating that way?"

Alicia looked into his eyes. She gulped down a surge of pain and said, "Because, I love you."


	2. Chapter 2: Two Days Earlier

**Two Days Earlier **

"Are you sure you want me to leave you here, Alicia?" Hiro Nakamura asked, letting go of the woman he had just been holding.

"It shouldn't take more than two days to find him," Alicia said. She looked up at the mostly darkened apartment building standing high above them.

"You might not live through the next two days… What if I don't make it back in time?" Hiro's voice was filled with concern. Alicia looked at him, his dark eyes matched his tone. "We don't know this timeline… We don't know what dangers might await you." Very gently he put his hand on her face. Alicia moved back and it fell to his side.

"All the more reason for you to go back," Alicia said, acting as if he hadn't touched her. "Sylar, might kill someone else while we're gone. You need to go back and protect our timeline."

"But what if-"

"No, Hiro. I have to do this myself. I'll be fine."

"Very well," Hiro said, a seriousness shifting his stance.

"Good-bye, my friend," she smiled encouragingly at him. "Thanks for the lift."

He returned the smile, but there was sadness in his eyes. "Good-bye. Be careful. There is probably a Sylar in this timeline as well."

Suddenly, he was gone, nothing but the night air stood in front of her.

"That's what I'm hoping for…" she whispered looking up at the apartment building once again.

She blinked and suddenly she stood on a fire escape five stories up. The window to the apartment was open, light shining through pale gray blinds. Alicia reached her fingers through and lifted a peep hole in the blinds.

"Come on…where are you?" she said, under her breath. The room was empty, only black and gray furniture sat quietly around the room.

Alicia backed away, sliding down the wall and sitting awkwardly on her knees. She put her hand to the brick of the building and felt inside with her mind. No one was home. She would have to wait.

An hour past, and sleep started to take hold of her. Just as her eyes started to droop, she felt a presence in the room. She jerked awake almost hitting her head on the windowsill.

The power from the being was very great and very familiar.

"Got you," she said, peeking through the blinds again.

A man stood inside the living room. He held a stack of mail, throwing most of it on the floor in a pile. The man was in his twenties. He held his mouth in serious pout, his brows knit together over deep brown eyes.

Alicia slipped her fingers into her trench coat pocket, caressing the hilt of the gun that lay there. The bumpy plastic felt comforting, safe, giving her courage.

The man turned his back to her. Mentally she sighed, then she phased through the wall. In one stride, she made it to him, her hand on his back.

"What?" he said, before slumping to the floor.

"Now, let's see what you're made of, Peter Petrelli," she said, squatting down beside him. She grabbed hold of his chin and pulled his face towards her. His eyes were open, but unseeing. "Or should I say, let's see what you are made of, Sylar?"


	3. Chapter 3: Peter or Sylar

**Peter or Sylar **

"Wake up," Alicia said, sending a small shock of electricity through Peter's hand.

His eyes opened and he jerked up right on the couch. He raised his hands, ready to attack. He looked around the room, looking back and forth from Alicia to the exit.

"That won't do you any good," Alicia said. Moving to sit on the edge of the coffee table in front of him. She stretched out her hand and placed a barrier around him.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he asked, not noticing the barrier yet. His hands still aimed at her middle.

"My name's Alicia," she narrowed her eyes, her black lashes shading them. "You don't know me?"

"No. Should, I?" Peter started to stand, his face tightened as he realized he couldn't move. "Hey! What is this? Let me go."

Alicia ran her long, pink nails through her hair. "I'm afraid I can't do that. See I came here to kill you."

Peter grunted, as his hands tightened into fists, trying to access his ability. He tried again, but still nothing happened.

"I told you that wouldn't work," she said, hatred evident in every word. "I've taken all your powers. And boy, did you have a lot. One wonders how you can stand all of them."

"So your like, The Haitian?" Peter said, still twisting to get free.

"No. I don't disable the powers. I just take them. I reach in and take them. I haven't decided what to do with yours yet." Alicia's smile widened, he was trying to distract her. She'd just play along for now. "I'd hate to just dispose of them. After all the lives that must have suffered for you to get them. Tell me, Sylar, how many people did you have to kill?"

Peter stopped struggling and looked straight into Alicia's eyes. She felt uncomfortable, as if he could see past her dark blue irises to her mind. The ceiling fan above them blew her brown curls into her face; she watched the fan blades instead of meeting his gaze.

"I'm not Sylar," Peter said, pronouncing every word slowly. He cocked an eyebrow and said, "Is that what this is about? You think I'm, Sylar?" He threw his head back and laughed.

"Don't laugh," Alicia looked back at him. "I know you're Sylar. You can't fool me."

"I hate to disappoint, but I'm not, Sylar. I'm Peter. Peter Pitrelli." A look of relief came into his face, causing a wave of anger to wash over Alicia.

"You are Sylar! You've killed hundreds in your pointless struggle for power."

"Look I don't know what's going on. But I'm not, Sylar."

Alicia whipped the gun from her pocket and shoved it onto Peter's chest, her face inches from his. "Stop lying. Just tell me the truth."

All humor drained from Pater's face. His dark eyes filled with an intense honesty. "I am not Sylar. My name is Peter Pitrelli. I've never killed anyone for their power."

Alicia pushed the gun deeper into his chest. She loathed everything about this man; the very sound of his voice was flaming her rage.

"Maybe you aren't yet… But you will be." She pulled, the gun away and leaned back onto the coffee table. She pinched the bridge of her nose, digging her nails in.

"Can't you just let me explain-"

"Shut up! I need to think… Maybe, Hiro, brought me too early. You don't have the power yet. That would explain why it was so easy to capture you."

""Hiro, brought you? Are you from the future?" he said, a flicker of understanding danced in his eyes.

"But, if you haven't changed yet," she said, ignoring his questions. "I'd be saving hundreds by just offing you right now. Before you have the chance to kill anyone, Sylar." She placed the gun back onto his chest. His pale gray t-shirt wrinkled around the barrel.

"Do I become…a Sylar in the future?" Peter looked down at the gun and Alicia wondered if he was considering agreeing with her, to stop it now.

"Maybe. I'm from another timeline. An alternate one. A man named, Hiro Nakamora, has the ability to move from one timeline to another…but not all timelines are the same."

"Hiro can do that? I thought he could only move through time and space. Not realities."

"Maybe, your Hiro can't. He wasn't born with that ability. I gave it to him."

"You gave it to him?" Peter's intense eyes made Alicia look away again.

"Yes. I can take or I can give. That's my real ability." She leaned back removing the gun again. Her mind was spinning with all the possibilities.

"Why don't you just start at the beginning. And tell me what's going on. Then maybe we can sort this out, without anyone getting hurt." Peter's tone was too calm, it infuriated her; she smashed her gun to his chest one more time.

"Every fiber of my being wants to just blow a few holes in you right now… No questions. No answers. Just revenge. But," she lowered her gun once again, "he wouldn't like that." She reached up with her free hand and lightly brushed around her collar bone; a chain laying hidden under her coat.

"So here's the deal, Peter or Sylar; or whoever you are, I'm going to use a power I barrowed from a guy in Greece. It will show me everything that you've been up to for the past few years. I'll be able to access all your memories. So you can't lie to me. It's not going to be fun on either side though. It hurts like you won't believe."

"Why didn't you just do that from the start?"

"First, you have to be awake for it to work, and second up until about three minutes ago, I had no doubts that you were. Sylar," she looked him up and down, still trying to decide.

"Now here's the game," she said, "if you are Sylar, or if I think your past shows that you will become Sylar; I'm going to put a bullet in your heart."

Peter nodded, his jaw set. "Fair enough."

"But if you're not Sylar, I'll _think_ about giving you back your powers and not killing you. Deal?"

"What choice do I have?"

"None." Alicia tapped the gun on her hip. She leaned forward and placed her delicate, ivory hand on Peter's chest. She whispered, "one, two, and."

Both of their bodies began twitching in convulsions. They groaned through clinched jaws and gritted teeth, as pain coursed through them.

Like watching a television screen, events from Peter's life flashed before their eyes.

Alicia saw everything, Peter's first attempts at flying, his inability to control his powers, his body becoming a bomb, his time in Ireland when he lost his memory; and on and on. She saw everything, in detail. Things that Peter may have forgotten or tried to forget were not lost to her. Finally a face flashed before her eyes, a face she now knew to be the real Sylar.

"No!" she screamed, ripping her hand from Peter.

Peter landed back on the couch gasping for air. "What?" he asked, between breaths.

"Gabriel-" she whispered, tears running down her cheeks. She threw down the gun and clamped both hands to her mouth. She stared wildly at Peter, trying to make sense of her thoughts.

"Yes, Gabriel Gray…he's Sylar. Not me."

"No." Alicia whispered, "It can't be… I needed him."

Peter sat up, and seemed to realize he was free from her hold on him. He moved forward slowly and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Why did you need Gabriel Gray, Alicia?"

"Because…in my timeline-" a great sob burst from her chest. A few more sobs came and Peter waited looking deep into her eyes.

Finally she was able to speak, though her words were barely audible, "in my timeline Gabriel Gray isn't Sylar… He's a hero."


	4. Chapter 4: Alicia's Story

**Alicia's Story**

"Alright. Are you ready to tell me what you're doing here?" Peter asked.

Alicia sat on the couch next to him. Her arms were wrapped around her knees. She had stopped crying, but her eyes ached with more tears ready to spill. "I don't know where to begin. So many things are different."

"Why don't you start with Sylar. And Gabriel." Peter flexed his fingers in and out, letting different powers flash between them.

"Feels good to have them back? Doesn't it?"

"You have no idea," he gave her a lopsided smile.

Alicia smiled back, a strange feeling of camaraderie filled the air. She knew the strangeness of it was not escaping him.

"So, tell me."

"Alright, Gabriel. Gabriel -Or Gabe, as I call him- is probably the kindest, strongest person I know."

"Sylar…kind?"

Alicia frowned at him and pulled her legs tighter to her chest.

"Sorry."

"Why don't you just let me tell you?"

"Can't you just show me? You know, access the memories?"

"It doesn't work that way. I can access your memories, but I can't show you mine."

"I see. Well, I could just absorb that power and-"

"I'm not letting you absorb anything. And even if you did I would just take it back. I don't want to mess with your timeline anymore than I have to."

"Fine. But I don't know how you can stop it. I can't even control what I do or don't absorb."

Alicia felt her face grow hot, she knew it must have been very red.

"What?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I haven't given you, your power to absorb back."

Peter sat up straight on the couch, then throwing his torso toward her; he got in her face. "What do you mean you haven't given it back yet? Do you plan to keep-"

"No! No," she said, raising her hands in the air. "I just don't want you taking things you shouldn't. I'll give it back just before I leave. It should be safe by then."

"I guess I don't have much choice?" Peter's body relaxed and he leaned back.

"No. You really don't."

Peter crossed his arms over his chest like he was waiting for her to tell him what was going on.

Alicia sighed and tried to think. "I guess it started about two years ago. Everyone seemed to find out they were, 'different' all at the same time. I didn't notice that I could do anything at first. As you know -our powers rely on others. But a man by the name of Dr. Suresh called me and told me that I was… special. It wasn't long before, Sylar showed up in his place."

"You mean, me," Peter said, his face tightening.

"No, I mean, Gabriel Gray."


	5. Chapter 5: Almost Two Years Ago

**Almost Two Years Ago **

Alicia stood in the middle of her apartment. The man on the phone said he would be there in an hour, but that was almost two hours ago.

She paced back and forth trying to keep her excitement down. She wanted to know what this man who claimed to be a doctor could possibly mean by saying she was a new link in the evolutionary chain. She didn't even believe in evolution, but she knew that something strange was going on with her body.

Just a month before, she had come around a man who she knew could read minds. She didn't know how she knew that: she just did. It was like she could see into his heart. Like she could see what was there on his insides. His soul was illuminated for her to see and so was his gift. Somehow she knew that he wasn't a bad man. It was like his soul was lighter and she was happy to see his light.

Then she started to be able to see more peoples' talents. Mostly she could only see the amazing things that they could do, but a few of them (like that first man), she could see if their souls were dark or light. She didn't know what made the difference, she just knew that some were good and some weren't.

Each of them held a special talent; even if she couldn't see if they were good or evil she could always see their power. The good needed to keep their powers, but she had the urge to take the bad one's powers away.

There was a knock on the door, it broke into her thoughts like a rude intruder. Alicia walked to the door slowly, a heavy weight building on her shoulders.

"Calm down, Alicia, you're just nervous to find out what's happening to you."

She opened the door a crack and a man stood on the threshold. He was tall and lean with brown hair and dark brown eyes. He smiled at her, a strange awkward smile, like he didn't use it often.

"Hi, are you, Alicia Grant?"

"Yes! You must be Dr. Suresh, please come in."

The young man walked in slowly. The strange smile staying on his lips. "Thank you for seeing me. You don't know how many people won't even answer my phone calls."

"I'm sure. It is pretty weird." Alicia led him into the small living room of her home, the anxious feeling still flooding her veins. "So how does this work? I can't really show you what I do… It's more of something I see."

"That's alright. I don't have to have a demonstration." A darker, gravely note came into the doctor's voice; it made Alicia turn to look at him. Her vision changed as she watched. Like looking through the wrong end of a telescope her sight narrowed to his insides. A silvery shadow lingered in him. She knew instantly that this was his soul.

"What? Do you see something now?" his voice was so far away it was like he was talking from another room.

A shadow spread throughout his whole body; a blackness darker than anything she had seen.

Alicia gasped and the room came back into view. The man standing in front of her smiled a half grin. His eyes became dark, menacing.

"You… you're evil." Alicia whispered.

"You can see that? Hmm? I'm going to like this one." He stepped closer to her and raised his hand; Alicia flew onto the wall, her body pinned. He pointed his index finger at her, and she felt wild pain slicing through her forehead. She screamed.

Without thinking, her own hand raised. She reached out and touched the very tip of his finger. Something like a bolt of electricity passed between them. The doctor stumbled backward and Alicia slid down to the floor.

"What was that?" he asked, getting his footing back and moving toward her again. "I'm going to like that," excitement filled his voice.

Alicia didn't know what she had done, but she knew that it could stop him. She jumped up, leaping towards him. Her hands collided with his body first, the same electricity surging through her. She could see his soul, but now she could also feel it.

He thrashed about, trying to get out from under her, but she wouldn't be removed. This new sensation of feeling, was painful but exhilarating. She touched on every wispy, fold of his soul.

"What are you doing to me?" his voice burst forth. It was not the same gravely, almost soothing voice of before, but a deep base, monster like voice, poured from his throat. She watched and felt the new voice come from somewhere in the middle of the filmy, folds.

She reached into the folds with her mind. It was like trying to find something at the bottom of a wade pool filled with silk. Every time, she thought she had found the source, it turned out to be something else; a false power.

Finally she saw it, the source of the voice. It was a disgusting lump that lay close to his heart. The darkness in here, was even darker than in the rest of his body, if that was possible. She could see something akin to tentacles coming from the thing, its evil spreading through out his being.

It had to be removed. It must be taken away from him. Her mind's hands moved into that place and took hold of the thing. She felt its power flow like waves through him. The man under her, cried out in pain as she touched it.

The fingers of her invisible hands gripped around it and pulled hard. She twisted it and the fabric of it began to tear. He screamed with each thread that broke.

Finally, Alicia smiled to herself and ripped it from him. She had it, it was gone. Rolling off of him, she heard him cough and gasp for breath.

She still held it in her mind's hands, the smile still on her face. Then out of nowhere the thing began to grow and wriggle in her mind. It was trying to latch onto her. It was spreading through her mind, grabbing onto anything it could.

Alicia's real eyes became clear and she could see the room and the doctor laying beside her. The evil was spreading through her fast. She could feel it settling into what it wanted as its new home.

"No!" Alicia yelled, jumping to her feet. Not knowing what she was doing, she placed her hands onto the wall of the apartment and pushed with her entire mind. The thing screamed out, floundering around, trying to stay inside of her.

She pushed harder, forcing it to leave. It scratched and clawed to stay but with one last push, it was gone.

Alicia turned to look at the man laying on her rug. He was still struggling to breathe, but he was smiling.

"How did you do that? You saved me," he said. His smile widened, and Alicia could see it was not the dark fake smile of before, but a true and genuine smile.

"I don't know. There was just evil in you."

He started to stand but his body crumpled back to the floor.

"Let me help you," Alicia ran to him, helping him to her couch. His arm still around her neck, he looked at her with pure admiration.

"Thank you. You don't know what…what I would have had to do if it had stayed in me. So many more might have died."

Alicia didn't speak but just nodded her head. Somehow she understood. Even in the small amount of time that it had been in her, she had felt its desire for flesh and power.

Alicia sat down beside the man and sighed deeply. Her own body felt very weak.

He smiled again at her; his teeth showing, he looked like he might burst with joy. She ran her pink nails through her hair, feeling self-conscious.

"I think all of your powers are gone. I wasn't able to take just the one."

He laughed and leaned his head back. He looked like a weight was just taken off of him. "I don't want them…not anymore."

"What now?" Alicia asked, watching a beautiful light dance through his essence.

"Now we take you to the real, Dr. Serech. He'll want to meet you." His brown eyes, that seemed less dark and more like chocolate, stared at her with awe. "Your power is truly a gift."

"I should have known you weren't, Dr. Serech. Who are you really?"

He didn't answer at first; he looked confused as if he wasn't sure. He looked down at his watch. Alicia followed his gaze, the timepiece said, "Sylar."

"I think my name is Gabriel…Gray. It used to be. I suppose it is again."

"It's wonderful to meet you, Gabe." Alicia put out her hand for him to shake. He took it and gave it a little jiggle, then for a long moment he held onto to it very lightly.


	6. Chapter 6: Alicia's Story

**Alicia's Story**

Peter sat up straighter, Alicia realized that he had been leaning in close. He looked like a child listening to a bedtime story, every word drawing him in deeper.

"Wait," Peter said, before taking a swig of his root beer.

Alicia stopped talking and waited for him to speak.

"If you can see a persons essence? Whether they are good or evil, then why did you still want to kill me even after you'd seen me?"

"It's like I said. I can't see everyone's heart. Sometimes I can only see their powers, nothing else. It's like I'm in tune with some people and I can see more. I've never been able to see your heart, not in any timeline."

Peter twisted his mouth to one side and raised an eyebrow. "That's convenient."

"What do you think I'm making this up as I go along?"

"The thought may have crossed my mind in the beginning. But don't forget, I can read your mind. And while you might just be insane. You mean what you are saying."

"Thanks," Alicia said, sarcasm dripping off the word. "Now can I finish? Or do you want to be here all night?"

Peter offered his hands to her, telling her to proceed.

"Okay. As I was saying, Gabe and I went to see Dr. Suresh. We told him everything. Gabriel even admitted to killing the first three people on the doctor's list. I should have been the next to die and-" Alicia stopped speaking, an idea came into her mind that she hadn't thought possible.

"What?" Peter asked, not thinking to read her mind.

"I'm dead."

"What do you mean?"

"I must be dead here. That's why…that's why he's still Sylar." Alicia jumped up off the couch. "Do you have a computer?"

"Yeah. My laptop." Peter got up and went to a desk. He rummaged through a pile of papers before finding the computer. "I don't think I've ever seen, Sylar, use your power." He sat back down and started turning the computer on.

"Well you wouldn't. If he didn't get to me first. Maybe I died before he got to me. Or maybe he just doesn't use…" Alicia moved to sit down. She flopped onto the couch causing it to bounce a little.

"What's your address? We can start with the city." Peter started typing as the computer began to work.

"1382 W 27th St. Apartment 17. New York, NY."

Peter stopped typing and looked at her with wide eyes. "But that's-"

"This apartment building. I know."

"I think maybe you better keep telling me the facts while I try to find out where you are." Peter started typing again; this time much more fiercely, but he kept his attention on Alicia.

"Well, like I said, we went to Dr. Suresh and after a lot of convincing we got him to let us help with the list. The idea was simple, if there could be one Sylar, there must be more like him. And they needed to be found and stopped. Dr. Suresh liked the idea of me helping, but he didn't trust, Gabe, to say the least." Alicia moved closer to Peter so she could see the screen, but she kept talking.

"In the end I had to promise to keep an eye on, Gabe. But he was really the one looking out for me."


	7. Chapter 7: Giving and Taking

**Giving and Taking **

"Just put those on the counter," Gabriel said, motioning to the stack of dishes Alicia was carrying. He stood with his arms elbow deep in murky dish water.

"Want me to dry?" Alicia asked, after putting the dishes down. She dipped her hands into the clear rinse water, pulling out a plate.

"No that's okay. You should go to bed. I can finish this." Gabriel took the plate out of her hands. Suds from his large palms spread over the clean dish.

Alicia looked through the hall to the small bedroom of their hotel suite. Then to the living room that connected to the tiny kitchen where they stood. The rooms were so close together, if she took four steps away from the sink she'd run into the sleeper sofa that served as Gabriel's bed. She pursed her lips thinking of how uncomfortable that bed must be for him. Her own bed wasn't that great.

"You're the one who needs the sleep. Not me." She looked at the dark circles that seemed to be permanently imbedded under her friend's eyes.

"Right. I'm the one who practically kills myself every day taking powers from people."

Alicia looked at the gun laying on the counter by the stack of dishes she had just laid down. She wondered, not for the first time, why he insisted on carrying it. It wasn't like it was going to do any good against the kind of people they faced. He was just going to get himself killed.

"Now, go on," Gabriel said, flicking a few suds at her.

She smiled but didn't move. He turned his back to her and started washing the dishes again.

Why didn't he just ask for a power. If he one they would be equals. As it was, she felt like the all powerful superhero and he was little more than her butler.

Four months had gone by, Alicia kept waiting for Gabriel to ask for a power, but he never did. He seemed content to be her human man-servant.

"No more," she whispered. She placed her hand on his back, her finger tips touching the nape of his neck. Sifting through her arsenal of ever growing powers she chose "instant freeze" for him.

Electricity passed between them and the gift flowed into him.

Gabriel spun around, taking hold of Alicia's wrist.

"Take it back!" he said, is voice hitting her like a stone.

"Why?" Alicia asked, shaking her hand free. He let it go easily.

"Alicia. Take it back. I don't want it."

"Gabe, be reasonable. It's been months. We've collected dozens of powers, you can take one."

"I don't want one! I don't want any!" He looked more angry than she had ever seen him.

"I can't be trusted with them…" his voice trailed off into a whisper.

"Yes, you can. You don't have The Hunger, in you anymore. You can have as many as you want now."

Gabriel fell down to his knees his wet hands dripping on the pale carpet with little thumps. "Please," he said, he sounded tired and defeated.

"If you don't take it. I'll just have to get another partner."

He looked up at her with hurt in his eyes.

"I won't have your blood on my hands," Alicia said, trying to sound confident.

"I won't have your's on mine either." They both knew his words had a different meaning than hers.

Alicia got down on her knees so that they were eye to eye. She put her hands on his shoulders. "Gabriel, I just want you safe and that stupid gun of your's isn't going to do it."

He smiled at her, not her favorite toothy grin, but a sad slow smile. "The gun isn't to protect me. It's to protect you. You may worry that I'm only human, but it's the only thing that keeps me _from_ worrying."

His hands found their way to her face making her cheeks wet. He rubbed his thumbs across her eyes and cheeks.

"You're a good man, Gabriel. I can see it even now."

"It doesn't matter. I still don't want it. If I die then I die. But I'll die a man… Not a monster."

His wet finger tips continued to trace every line in her face. He had never touched her so tenderly before.

"Alright." Alicia, with her hands still on his shoulder, took the power back from him. The shock ran through them, but they stayed where they were; holding on to each other to keep from falling backwards.

When it was gone, Gabriel gave her that favored smile, the one that sent thrills through her chest.

"Thank you," he said. Then he let go of her and got to his feet.

Water splashed around the sink as he got back to work.

Alicia watched his back for a long time, his muscular arms deep in grimy water. She slowly got to her feet and went to the rinsing sink. She grabbed the same plate as before and taking a clothe started drying it.

"Let me-" he said, but she cut him off.

"If you won't let us be equals in power than we are at least going to be equals in menial labor."

He smiled at her, his chocolate eyes crinkling at the edges. "Whatever you say." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.


	8. Chapter 8: Alicia's Story

**Alicia's Story**

Peter looked up from the laptop a strange and sad look on his face. Alicia stopped mid-sentence.

"What? Did you find me? Am I dead?"

Peter looked back down at the screen, his brow wrinkled. "Yes."

"Yes, you found me or yes I'm dead?" Alicia wondered why it mattered so much to her, it wasn't like _she_ was dead, just the Alicia from this timeline. But something about the thought that this Alicia was dead, was like thinking a close friend or a sister were dead. Like she had just found out that she had a twin and now they were gone. Alicia thought about her lack of family and the bitter memory made her want to pick Gabriel's gun off the floor.

"I found you," Peter said, slowly. "But you aren't dead. You're in a coma…"


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting Decision

**Meeting Decision **

Alicia stepped out of the taxi, taking Gabriel's offered hand. He helped to steady her then let her hand go. It was always that way, he seemed to take any excuse to touch her, but he never took it very far.

The closest thing they had shared, to anything romantic, was the time when he had kissed the top of her head over a month ago. It was like he didn't want to get too close to her, yet sometimes he couldn't help himself.

"Nathan Petrelli said that he'd be here until noon. We'd better hurry," Gabriel said, looking back at Alicia. She realized that she hadn't moved yet.

"Sorry."

They walked into the posh apartment building, where the Congressman had said they could meet him.

"He seemed very anxious to see with us," Gabriel said, punching the button for the elevator. The doors slid open and he motioned for her to go in first. She stepped in and he followed. An old _Carpenters _song played softly in the background.

"Why do you think he wants it taken away so badly?" Alicia asked. For the most part people didn't like to have their powers removed. Usually, Alicia would have to take them by force; if she thought it was necessary.

"Something to do with his wife's accident. He didn't really go into the details." Gabriel's hand brushed against Alicia's. Her skin tingled in the spot where his skin had met hers.

"I think this should be an easy one," he said, reaching back to tuck his gun into his jeans a little better. Once again his hand brushed hers as he brought it back in front of him.

They hadn't been able to talk much since that innocent kiss a month ago, their work had become harder and more necessary as a rash of murders had been breaking out all over. Each one seemed to be accomplished with the use of a power and they had to work quickly to find whoever was doing it. The silence between them had become almost impossible to bear.

Gabriel had become her family. Her only family; having been raised only by a mother and even she wanted little to do with Alicia.

Alicia had spent so much of her life wanting human contact, but never getting it; even a hug now and then would have been something. Gabriel's way of hovering, of always being almost in reach but never close enough to touch was frustrating.

The thought of this built in Alicia for a few moments until suddenly she reached out and took hold of his hand. She laced her fingers through his and waited to see what he would do. The elevator was silent save the oldies music that floated in the air.

His hand was limp in hers and she didn't have the courage to look at his face.

"Alicia…" he whispered, pain seeming to pulse through each syllable.

She looked up at him, his eyes were bitterly sad and she felt her heart twist like it was being ripped from her.

There were millions of things she wanted to tell him, the least of which was the fact that she was deeply in love with him, but she didn't speak. She just slipped her fingers out of his and stepped quickly out of the doors as they opened to their floor.

The Petrelli's apartment was decorated with dark woods and elegant fabrics. Reds and creams and olive colors filled the room where Nathan Petrelli led them.

"Thank you for coming. I won't take up much of your time. You see I simply want it removed," Nathan said, sitting in an arm chair.

Gabriel shifted on the edge the couch that, he and Alicia shared.

Alicia's mind was detracted but she came out of her musings long enough to look at the stranger who sat across from her. "Why is it that you want to have it taken, Congressman? Most people would consider flying a true gift."

"How did you know I fly?" Nathan said, his eyes narrowing.

"It's part of my gift. I can see what your's is."

"Oh. Well, you see, my 'gift' was the cause of a huge…tragedy." His eyes looked to the rooms that lay further into the house.

"I see."

Alicia thought for a long moment before she decided what should be done. "Alright. I'll take it, but not forever. I usually try to find another host for the majority of the powers, so that they are not lost. But in this case, well, I think maybe one day you might want it back and when that day happens it will be waiting for you."

"Trust me. I won't."

"All the same. It will be waiting for you, in me. Now are you ready?"

"Yes."

Alicia stepped forward and moved close to Nathan. His face was placid and empty as she reached out and touched his left shoulder.

She felt the dry linen of his shirt and then the smooth wisps of his soul. It didn't take long to find the power of flight that lay close to his mind. She couldn't see his soul, like so many others, but she could feel the folds of it.

Her mind's hands gripped the gift and a pure, coursing joy surged through her. Wind seemed to be whipping at her face and combing through her hair. She felt as if she were flouting, weightless, pure and exhilarating.

Fantastic images flashed across her vision. Dancing moons and stars, oceans filled with diamonds, an island where mermaids sunbathed. Like every man, Nathan's gift of flight was connected to the part of his brain that imagination comes from.

The power came easily because its owner gave it willingly. Nathan let out a slight grunt but he didn't seem to be in much pain.

"Done," Alicia said, feeling the new power resting in her mind. She looked back at Gabriel. He met her eyes for a second then he jerked his gaze to the doorway. A man stood there, his dark eyes flicking from Gabriel to Nathan and finally rested on Alicia. He had a look an his face, like he thought she was attractive, but it was slightly more lustful than the average first meeting.

"Ah, Pete," Nathan said, addressing the man. "These are some friend's of mine. This is Alicia Grant and Gabriel Gray. This is my brother, Peter."

"Nice to meet you," Peter said, his horse voice filled with a hint of something more than a casual greeting. His eyes never left Alicia, they examined ever line and curve of her body.

"We were just leaving," Gabriel said, a dark note in his voice. "Come on, Alicia."

"Sure," Alicia stepped forward her eyes not leaving Peter.

"Thank you, both," Nathan said from behind her.

Peter cocked his head to the side, he looked like an animal appraising a situation. "Do you have to go?" he said.

"Yeah. I think so," Alicia told him, she tried to make her voice sound light. Gabriel got up slowly and began to move towards her. She wanted him beside her more than anything. Though she didn't know if she wanted to protect him or if she wanted him to protect her.

"That's too bad," Peter said, cocking his head to the other side.

Alicia tried to look within him but she wasn't able to see anything, not even if he had a power or not, but something made her think he did.

She started to move to the door, knowing that she would have pass Peter to get through it. A heavy weight was building in her mind.

Peter's face changed to a stretched smile, "I don't think I'll let you go." He lifted his hand in the air.

Gabriel yelled something just as Alicia flew into a glass cabinet. Dozens of shards sliced at her skin as she slid onto the floor. Her vision was darkened by something wet pouring from her forehead.

"Pete! Stop!" she heard, Nathan, yell.

"Stay out of this, Nathan," she heard Peter say, a monster's voice speaking along with his own. She heard the sound of a body hitting a wall. Then the sound of a gun shot burst through the room.

She was lifted into the air, just as her vision cleared.

"Stop this!" Gabriel said, pointing a gun at Peter's head.

Alicia realized that she was floating in the air. Peter's finger pointed at her body. He flicked it and she flew into a wall, the impact taking her breath away from her.

The gun fired again, three or four times. The sound deafened one of her ears. There were immediately arms around her lifting her off the carpet. Her eyes cleared again and she saw Gabriel's face inches from hers.

"He's just stunned. We don't have much time." Peter lay on the floor, he was wrestling to get to his feet.

"I'm too hurt, Gabe. You have to do it."

Indecision reflected in Gabriel's eyes for a split second then he nodded at her. She reached out, putting her bloody hand on his chest.

Peter's angry words where closer to them just as the power flowed from her to Gabriel.

In a blink, they were in the air and soaring out of the window. With a boom, Gabriel jetted them away, the wind rushing past them.

His strong arms wrapped tighter around her and she could feel ever pulse of his heart.


End file.
